ANARCHY
by Suavesky
Summary: They didn't believe him when he said war was coming. That's fine. He didn't plan to become a victim. But things just got a whole lot harder now he has to fight two wars at once. Especially when they see him as the leader. M for language and content.
1. Mutation

"Speech"

_'Thought_

_**Telepatic speech**_

Flashback **(())**

Disclaimer: I do not own in anyway Harry Potter, Marvel Comics. This is only a fan work.

First and foremost I should explain this. I am not abandoning the story Genesis.

I originally wanted the story to be like it's earlier incarnation. A darker Harry, not evil, who was willing to do almost anything to accomplish his goals. One that was more in control and in power. This story has not turned out like I wanted it to.

So I've created this one. In terms of story lines they're completely separate. So don't worry about having to figure out things between the two. This one is more involved with him learning how dangerous the world can be to mutants and his transformation in terms of how he views things. In here he will learn how to use his powers slowly and at the same time learn how navigate in a world that despises the mutant race.

Power list:

Telepathy and Empathy.

Advanced Psychokinesis. With it he is able to do some impressive things.

Molecular manipulation: Combined with other abilities allows him to control various aspects of life. For instance, use telekinesis along with the molecules in the air to replicate pyrokinesis, hydrokinesis, electrokinesis, etc.

* * *

Albus Percival Dumbledore awoke in a start.

Sweat seeping deep in to his pillow as he panted in exhilaration. Of what though it had been strange.

Never before did he expect to see the death of Lily Potter in a dream.

It had been just as horrible as he had imagined it would be. The sound of the front door being knocked down before he had been scooped up in to his mother's arms. Pounding up the stairs as his father used incredible skill in transfiguration to battle the dark menace. The slamming of his room door before a ward activated, the sound of a struggle downstairs, the scream of agony in death, and finally the pounding on the wards. Then he heard the whispers from his mother of reassurance as she deposited him in to his crib. The sound of the door breaking down as she picked up her wand. Then as she begged and pleaded for his safety.

And then in a flash of green it was over.

The whole entire event had been a dream but it had been earth shattering on it's effect of him. To actually see the events threw the eyes of the one person who had survived brought whole new light to the life of Harry Potter. But what was more important was just how the dream had reached him in the first place. Or rather this set of memories.

_'The blocks have been released...'_

Albus Dumbledore did not think of himself as a good man like many others did. He had done his share of horrid things in his days from killing people, albeit in self-defense most of the time, to costing others their lives doing work for him. But perhaps one of his greatest regrets lay in the mind of one Harry James Potter.

_The power the dark lord knows not..._

At the time the words had been lost on him. What could a baby not yet even born do that one of the greatest, granted most evil, wizards in history could not? Then it became apparent to him. Harry Potter was not entirely human. And there lay his potential for victory.

Albus Dumbledore had seen the mutant rise in population over his lifespan. He had seen how they went from an oppressed few, to millions, and now nearly a billion. But he had never really interacted with more then a few of them. Most notably those under the protection of a powerful man known as Charles Xavier.

When he realized just what Harry was he rushed him to the supposed expert on the matter. A mutant himself Charles Xavier was admittedly in awe by what he came across. Even as far as mutations went Harry Potter's was special. What's more he was born with it as opposed to gaining it during his pubescent stages in life, thus technically what is called a 'Changeling'. His mutant potential supposedly 'astounding.' But they were also incredibly dangerous to him and others.

So the man had agreed to seal them away using his own abilities. But with the warning that it would not hold for ever. Most likely weakening as he began his adult life. And once it happened once it would not be safe to force them down again. Or else it could damage the boy's mind.

But instead they were failing _now_. And it was beginning to show in everything he did. Harry Potter was not well. Struggling to get along now. Pain some times evident on his face. And with the other students turning against him.... This wouldn't turn out well at all.

_'I have to come clean. If only to convince him he needs help.'_And with two months of school remaining he would have to do it as soon as possible. Lest Harry miss time from Private Drive. He would need to recharge the wards or else Voldemort would find the Dursley family as soon as he had risen back to full strength.

Sliding his legs out of bed the old wizard slid in to his slippers and began to trudge for his door to the office. He would need to make contact with the man first off. And that would be relatively hard to do if what he had heard was true... Still he could do nothing but try.

And if anything mastering his powers would only serve to help him in the upcomming war.

And Harry Potter would most certainly need all the help he could get.

* * *

He gritted his teeth together to stump the pain. Agony. Never before had he felt like this. As if the world around him would suddenly crash and burn if he opened his eyes.

A hiss escaped his lips and he barely had the room in his head for the thought that it would do him no good to be found. After all he had went to such lengths to avoid being found. He didn't want to be found by the people who were no doubt looking for him. Which meant everyone.

What he needed to do now was concentrate. Concentrate on drowning the voices from his head. It had worked fine enough up to this point. He didn't need to hear what people thought about him. How he was just a glory seeking fool. Or how he was lying about what had happened. Or worse off how it was really him who killed Cedric Diggory. Never mind the fact that nothing had gone according to original plan. It was his fault. Always his fault. He was always attracting trouble. Always bringing some kind of trouble down on innocent people. Like he did Cedric. Or his parents-

"Well well." A voice sneered. "If it isn't Potty."

His eyes snapped open and he raised his head from his palms. A flash of annoyance running through him suddenly, hopefully his own. Parkinson. Malfoy's little tart. A sliver of disgust slid in to his body. He didn't need this. Not now. Not from someone like this. His head was hurting too much as it was without an argument.

"Sitting here feeling sorry for yourself?" Her brown eyes focusing in on him for a second before her face upturned. She reached up to a book shelf and slid in a volume. Maybe she really was just here by coincidence. "That's just like you Griffin-dorks. Always thinking someone should listen to your whining."

He bit in to his bottom lip to keep from retorting. Maybe he could just ignore her. Yeah. That's it just ignore her and she'd stop and go away. Get bored by his unresponsive-

A thought appeared. It wasn't his own, most certainly. It smoothly moved in to his psyche and shoved it's way to the forefront of his brain. The throbbing subsiding momentarily as it rested there. He couldn't help it. He blinked in surprise and dropped his lower jaw.

"What?" He asked suddenly, surprising himself. "What did you just say?"

She turned back to him from the book case and sneered. "Are you deaf you dumb fool? Or maybe just to stupid to understan-"

"No!" He hissed low, nearly slipping in to the tongue of a snake. She jumped in surprise up against the bookshelf. "That's not what you just said. That's not wha-"

_'No. Your the one who's wrong Harry. That is what she said. It just wasn't what she _thought_. What she was feeling.'_

Yes. That's it. He could read minds. Weird but that's what this was. He could hear other people's thoughts. And what they were feeling as well. And she was... A dark grin formed. Yes. She was betraying her own mind. She was disgusted with him, or that's what she said. But in reality she was...

The grin slid open a little more as he concentrated. Yes. Concentrate like you had been doing. But instead of blocking it out focus in. On her and her alone. What she was _thinking_. What she was _feeling_. That's it. There it is! Again. That thought. What would Malfoy say if he knew you were thinking of that Parkinson?

"Tell me." His words flowing from his lips. But they weren't his. No. They were, he just didn't say them. He had never said them like this before. She was doing this to him. Her thoughts were driving him. "What do you think of me?" A challenge straight from his lips.

A flash of something in her eyes before she glared at him. It was a facade. A false mask. He had her now. He could hear what she thought about him. About his hair. And his form. About his supposedly gorgeous eyes. He could hear what she wanted from him.

"I think your a stu-"

"No." His words coming out in a purr. A tone he had never used before. It successfully stopped her short. She squeaked. "That's not what you think at all. You've never really thought that about me. Have you. Park- Pansy." Using her name here would only serve him better. She would think about it more. He found himself oddly feeding on these thoughts. They were so different from what he was used to these days. Not filled with the hate and harsh words. He needed to feel them. He craved them. Just like she had always craved him.

He decided that he would thank her for such ideas.

"I know what your thinking Pansy." His words coming out low but she still heard him. Standing stock still with wide eyes. Unable to move or talk. That's good. Only think. "I know what you want. I know how you want it." His lip curled even further. "I can give it to you if you'd like."

There we go. That idea. It made him a little embarrassed as well. But it wasn't enough to stop him. Not when he was fueled on by the thoughts of them both. He was too far gone now. The suggestions from her head being planted in to his psyche. He had, of course, never done anything like this before. But there was no better time then the present right?

Her surprise finally faded. And he bit back the hiss of pleasure as her mind went in to overdrive. He could feel as her body temperature rose at the thought. It was more then just a dream now. More then just a wish. The idea that she could finally scratch that itch of hers had seeped in. And a sultry grin of her own slid in to place.

"Alright then."

Finally.

"Follow me then."

* * *

"Harry!"

He looked sideways towards Ron. Who was looking off in to the great hall. "What?"

"Pansy Parkinson is staring at you."

Harry squirmed in discomfort for a second. "So...."

"So!" Ron hissed. "This is like the third day in a row! What if she's planning to kill you?"

Harry shrugged. "I highly doubt she's going to kill me." Or rather he knew that she wasn't trying to kill him. "Whatever it is I doubt she means any harm."

"Really?" Ron said flatly. "After all the bad stuff that's happened. You don't think she's in some way planning on selling you off to Malfoy or something?"

Harry frowned. Thinking instead of his lack of a severe headache more then anything. Ever since he had let his.... Emotions get the better of him his head had hurt less. And his thoughts had become less cluttered. What's more he had to actively focus before he 'read' someone's mind.

But he didn't need to do that to know what she was thinking.

"No. I really don't think that." He replied just as straight.

"Then your as-"

"What? Crazy as you think I am?" Harry snapped back before he could finish. "Or maybe I was just under too much stress from the tournament. After all a dead body and a giant scar on his arm are no sure indication that he's back right? He's probably just making it up to cover the real truth."

Ron squeaked in surprise as others looked sharply to him. That's right. He had known just exactly what you had been thinking. All of you.

"What's with the looks?" This time he was the one who sounded amused. Like they did when they whispered behind his back. "Did any of you really think any of you could get away with it? That I wouldn't hear about poor Harry Potter. Always looking for attention is someway. How pathetic he is." A vicious grin that was completely out of place on his face popped up. "I don't really care what you all think. When those death eaters are knocking at your door at midnight don't come crying to me."

The entire Griffindor table looked away in shame. But he didn't mind so much if no one talked to him anymore. He had heard it all. It hurt to be truthful. Especially what Ron and Hermione thought about him. But in the end he realized just how shallow their friendship was. For everything they had been threw together they didn't believe him when he warned them of the impending danger. It was their problem then. He was tired of trying to help people when all they did is mock him and make cutting remarks.

"Mr. Potter." Came the terse voice. He had to visably restrain from rolling his eyes as he turned to his head of house.

"Yes ma'am?" McGonagall believed what he had said. But that was only because Dumbledore had believed him. He had no doubt that if he had told her first he would have been meet with the same skeptical looks and thoughts.

"The headmaster would like to see you afterwards. Please head to his office as soon as your done."

"Thank you ma'am. I'll head there right now." She nodded curtly before moving away and back to the head table where Dumbledore was indeed missing. He stood up and pushed his plate away in one motion. Best to get whatever this was about over with. He had no reason to stay here anyway.

"Harry-"

"Save it." The boy said solid. "I don't want to hear it. First you accuse me of lying about the Goblet despite the fact it made no sense. Now you accuse me of killing another student?"

Ron's nostrils flared. "I didn't!"

"You did. Not so much in words but you thought it. All of you." Looking down the length of the table. "But that's fine with me. I understand now what I have to do. If I want to stay alive that is. And apparently I don't have any friends to count on." With that said he stalked away without another word leaving the silent table behind him.

* * *

Light blue eyes twinkled.

Dark green eyes stared.

Twinkle.

Stare.

Twinkle.

Stare.

Twinkle.

Stare.

"Having problems Harry?" The headmaster said with a light chuckle. The boy in question blinked out of his stupor.

"No sir. I don't-" He swallowed. Unable to think suddenly. Dumbledore didn't give off thoughts like nearly everyone else did. "That is-"

"I mean with your head Harry." Dumbledore added quietly. Focusing his attention solely on the boy's reaction. He was met with the expected results. Looking as if he had swallowed something foul Harry choked suddenly. "Not to worry. I was just curious."

"Sir. How did you know?" He couldn't help but ask as his heart rate speed up. The nervous tint to his voice audible.

"I know because I feel it." Dumbledore replied softly. "Because I had a strange dream that oddly looked as if it had come from your perspective."

Harry looked at him in surprise before suddenly turning his attention away. "I... Sir. How do... What kind of magic is this? What did he do to me?"

"Nothing." Dumbledore answered truthfully. "It's was nothing he did. At least intentionally. But I think you already know that." His eyes suddenly become hard. "I believe you know exactly what this is Harry. What _you_ are." The words were in the tone of a question but more of a statement.

That was it. The truth. What he had expected for over a week now. The idea had come suddenly while talking of magical creatures. He had thought about the difference between a magical creature and a normal one. And involuntarily drew the conclusion to mutants and magical people. Wondering if there was a connection. But he found that wasn't true. Even among the magical society they were seen as taboo. Which only served to make the pit in his stomach drop even lower. A cold depression in him.

Dumbledore noticed this. "There's nothing to be ashamed of my boy." He said softly. "You are what you are. Born the way you are. And what you have is a gift rather then a flaw. Just like parseltounge. If used correctly it can be a powerful tool. One that you will need." His words showing exactly what he was thinking of.

Still Harry could not help but feel ashamed. "But... I'm-"

"Do you think Mr. Lupin a freak Harry?" Dumbledore asked suddenly. Harry snapped his gaze up to meet him.

"N-No! Of course not!" Professor Lupin had showed him more in terms of instruction than any one ever had before. And he had taught Harry that his parents were good people. That could never be repaid in full. "Of course not! He's brilliant!"

"Then you will be glad to know he thinks the same of you." A slight smile. "And Sirus as well. To quote: 'It's bloody awesome he can do something other people can only dream of!'"

Harry could not believe his ears. Had his god father really say that? Unconsciously he looked to the headmaster and realized that he was indeed telling the truth. The strange ability to tell showing again. Sirus didn't think him a freak. And professor Lupin as well. He could not hold down the slight smile.

"But they also want you to learn how to control it Harry." Dumbledore continued when he saw the boy had calmed down some. "Your life will be a hard one. But you will need to learn to control this. Not only to save your own life but to save the lives of others." His gaze becoming clouded. "There are more dangers then just Lord Voldemort my boy. Especially now more then ever for you."

"But! I don't even know what to do! What I can do!" Emotion showing for the first time in weeks. He hadn't been his self in a while. Picking up the traits and thoughts of other people in the school. It had warped his mind and actions. But now that he was himself he could not help but show his distress. The whole situation another burden on his shoulders.

"I believe the correct term for it is telepathy Harry." Dumbledore explained calmly as he popped a lemon drop in to his mouth. "The ability to read minds... Among other things. Another I believe you have for sure is empathy, or sensing other's emotions. Perhaps even telekinesis, moving things with your will power." His eyes focusing on the boy's. "Powerful abilities in deed. But very dangerous ones a well. You need to learn to control them or else you may hurt your self or others."

"What can I do though?" Harry protested while practically leaning out his chair. "I've done the best I can... But the thoughts only trickle down. I don't want to intrude on other people's thoughts." His voice falling to a mutter at the end.

"Which is why I'm sending you some place where you can get some help." Dumbledore announced. "I've had Sirus sign off on it for you. So I'm sorry to say you'll be leaving in a few days."

The boy could only blink in shock. "W-What?!"

"There is a school in America." Dumbledore continued past the face silently morphing in to fury. "For children of all ages, ten or so up to low adulthood. It is run by your those with abilities like yours. The best in various fields of mutation. The worlds best telepathic minds, the same as you, to show you how to control your powers. And a doctor who specializes in all sorts of fields. They will help you to maintain a safe level. And when your complete you will return. Hopefully in time for the new school year."

"I-What?! No!"

"You have to Harry." Dumbledore urged. "Otherwise you may hurt someone. Your self as well."

To this the boy had no reply. He didn't want that of course.

"They're are really only positives. You may have to leave Hogwarts early but you will gain something much more valuable in that time. And you don't have to return to the Dursely's." The icing on the cake. He had him now.

And to this Harry indeed did look hopefull. His eyes a shine brighter. He looked to the headmaster with slight hurt but nothing more. Dumbledore was forced to school his own facial expression. This was serious and he could not let his emotions get the better of him. This was necessary.

Finally Harry did relent with a mutter. "When do I leave sir?"

Dumbledore simply smiled.

* * *

It was a week later he arrived at the front gates to the Xavier Institute.

It didn't look like much to tell the truth. A simple building. A mansion of impressive size yes. But nothing too great. But he knew from experience not to judge a book by the cover. No doubt it was filled with various security measures to protect the students and faculty from various attacks. Or at least he hoped that was the case, if what he had learned was true. They should have learned from past experience. Then again he did just walk through the open gates without much trouble. Perhaps he was just thinking hopefully?

_This is the place though. I can feel the various thoughts inside_. It was true. The place reeked of mutant powers. Some large and some small. He didn't know how he could tell but he could. Probably more of that mind reading stuff. _It won't do me any good to stay out here._

He trudged up the large lawn towards the front doors, figuring it would look less suspicious if he came through like a normal person. In truth that would serve him well. He didn't mean any harm to them by showing up here. He was curious. He didn't have many experiences with mutants. Let alone those his age. To think that if his parents had never died he could have been here. No reason to hide him. This place may have been where he grew up. For some reason his stomach twinged at the thought.

It wasn't long before he reached the large bounding steps. A frown moving in to place on his face. Feelings of panic and distress had suddenly ripped out towards him from inside. The senses nearly overwhelmed him. He had never seen so many of one emotion before. Staggering to right himself he followed what he did know so far and tried to think of something else. It seemed to work.

Just as he was reaching the porch steps the door swung open. He tensed as he prepared to move but could only stare as a girl came running out, crying hysterically but nothing of any danger. The frown deepened. She had been human. What was a human teenage doing around here? That he could not understand.

Angry shouts and loud crying met him as he finally stepped through the threshold. The foyer was filled to the brim with students. All either panicking or oozing confusion. Some where crying while others looked to their hands with nothing short of disbelief. While others tried to consul them. It was most certainly not what he expected.

_More humans._ He thought in surprise as he slid the door closed behind him and stepped out of the way of another running-crying student. Outside he couldn't get a clear read out on how many mutants where in the building. But he just assumed it was all of them, after all it was a school for mutants. Apparently that assumption had been wrong. There were humans here. Lots of them. More humans then mutants in fact. _Just what the hell is going on here? _He could not help but feel a little suspicious.

In a room of to the left he spied who he assumed to be the first faculty member. A man of around six-one with rather broad shoulders and short dark brown near red hair. He turned his head and sported red tinted shades. Looking most definitely calmer then everyone else. It appeared that he was leader of some kind. Reminding Harry somewhat of Dumbledore in the way he carried himself.

Without much other choice the young man stalked towards him, dodging other panicked students as he passed. The way the mutant man held himself was of that of a solider. So if this man was this relaxed it meant that there was not an immediate threat. Visibly relaxing he approached the man in a disarming manner.

"Excuse me." His accent showing. The man turned away from a crying student to face him. Eye brows visibly rising up his forehead. It was obvious he did not recognize him. Which was good. It showed that he was aware of changes in the environment.

"Yes, can I help you?" The tone was light and calm but to the trained ears it held a hint of steel behind it.

"Hi." Sounding calm himself although he felt anything but that. "It looks like your busy. But I can't help but ask: what's going on here?"

The man frowned as he looked at the teenager with scraggly shoulder length black hair and piercing green eyes. The teen did not show any sign of distress at being appraised. "I'm not sure to tell you the truth. But as you can see it's causing quite the panic."_ A lie_. He did know but wasn't sure how to manage it. A pause. "Have I ever seen you before?"

He shook his head, hair moving along with him. "No. I actually just walked through the door." Ignoring the slight twitch of the eyebrows as they narrowed in suspicion. "I was curious as to what a school of mutants was like. Just recently found out about my powers actually... But now I must admit to being a little confused." He turned his torso and gestured with his hands. "There are a lot of humans here."

The man seemed to lighten a slight bit but not much. "No." With a shake of his head. "A lot of de-powered mutants. Really strange."

Strange yes. But you know and aren't going to say anything.

"Right. Strange." The young man muttered. "Name's Harry by the way. Harold Potter formally." Holding out a hand. It would be best to use most of his name here as he met an entirely new person that hadn't heard his legend. He never did like it though, having found out from Sirus in a letter.

"Scott Summers." The man took his hand and shook. One eyebrow raising. "Nice strong grip. Powers?"

"No." He answered truthfully. "Just working out for school sports." Or at least that's what he thought. Truth to be told he had suddenly become an inch or two taller and was developing a sudden bit of muscle mass. It would not surprise him at this point to find out his sudden growth was due to another mutant power.

"Well. I usually would show you around and ask some questions but I'm kinda swamped at the moment." Looking around at the chaos. Swamped indeed.

"It's no problem. Like I said I was just in the country and curious about the supposed school." This caused a reaction of surprise.

"Alone? No parents." He's asking if I'm a homeless mutant.

"No. They trust me enough to get by on my own." A lie of course but the man didn't need to know that. And he needed to be able to come and go as he pleased. "And I have an apartment in Manhattan. As you can tell the accent is from overseas." Dumbledore had given him a portkey to adjust. But the man didn't need to know that.

"Uh huh." Eyes once again appraising him behind the glasses. "Well your welcome to stay here as-"

"Don't worry." Hary assured him with mirth audible in his voice. "I'm serious. My parents didn't abandon me or disown me." Would they though? If they found out what he was? No. They did die to protect him after all. They would love him no matter what. Of that he was sure.. "I really do have a place in the city. I'm just visiting. Trying to see some other mutants. Trying to find a way to control my new powers."

"Oh." Sounding again surprised that he was indeed telling the truth. "I apologize then. I just assumed-"

"No problem. I understand I'm fortunate. You probably get that a lot."

"We do." He admitted. "In fact your situation is kind of a surprise... Any how your welcome to hang around. If you can find a place to do that then."

"Thank you." He responded as he glanced around. The man nodded curtly at him before excusing himself leaving the mutant teen. And roam around he did. Watching as students argued about the strange occurrences for the entire length of the day. Truthfully he agreed with those who said it would be unsafe for humans to remain. If people found out half the school's occupants where now vulnerable they would attack with savage fury. As they were, apparently, already doing to others through out the world. It made him a little afraid but he had been through worse before.

In the end he exited the school in the evening with the promise that he would return. His interest piqued as to what the school would have been like on a normal day. He had come hoping to see what other mutant powers the world had to offer as well as learn to control his own. And even though the majority were de-powered the twenty or so others would do to satisfy his curiosity. That is if they kept their powers. Something he was also afraid of considering himself.

And return he did. Two days later to the sight of a bus being filled with human students. It had seemed that in the end the conclusion he had come to had been reached by the other's as well. The school was being evacuated by human students. Even from his position walking back up the lawn towards the bus he could hear the tearful goodbye's. But he thought it better to cry then to be dead.

And then, before the finger had even pulled the trigger, he felt the dark emotions. Spinning to the east just in the nick of time.

_Swoop!_

* * *

"Shit!" He hissed as he rolled over on to his back. Chest burning and ears ringing. Pain was something he had become used to. But this by far took the cake. He didn't know what possessed him to move. He should have just watched and turned around. Walked away even. But instead me acted as if he had always been trained to do so. The world around him shortening as he moved across the lawn and on to the roof of the bus in half a second. Then something possessed him to jump. The rest after that had been fuzzy. Then hurt and loud. A lot of both. Especially the hurt.

"He's alive- He- Qui-et-oley!" The words where scrambled and untraceable against the pounding of his head, which he was still unsure about how he retained. His chest heaved with what little breath he had and he could feel the slight of spittle raise from his charred lips. Blood no doubt. The whole of his body hurt and he was unsure of where he was again. And from there he descended in to unconsciousness.

* * *

He awoke to a cold metal and annoying beeping. An infirmary. He grimaced. His head still throbbing and his mind a whirl. He briefly was at a lost and panic began to slowly grip him before memories started to fill his head. He had been about to enter the school officially when it happened. A malicious thought and then he dropped his bag and began to ran... The rest was a blur. But he did remember pain. A lot of pain.

_What the hell happened?_

He would get no answer of course sitting here so he moved to slide of the table. His body roaring in silent agony. Everything hurt. But experience in strange and most likely dangerous situations before hand was something he had an abundance of. So he forced himself to move despite the near unbearable ache. If he was in a dangerous position they would soon find themselves sorry they had left him unattended too.

He ripped the IV plugs and monitor patches away before stumbling towards the door. Noticing only briefly that he was dressed in a pair of loose fitting cotton pants but had not been given a shirt or socks. It confused him some. If they were not going to give him a shirt why not just make him completely nude. Still he didn't linger on it and moved to the door. Graping the brass handle and gently sliding it open. It creaked some and he bit his lower lip in unease. That wasn't goo-

"Oh my heavens!"

It took Harry as second to realign his brain before his surprise showed. A large and furry man of some sorts had come bounding up to him from his place previously behind a desk and computer. Large amber colored eyes looking over the young boy with it's own flair of shock. It took a second or so longer for Harry's brain to completely catch up. A mutant of course.

"Your awake!" The large blue man proclaimed with astonishment visible. His voice not unfriendly. "That in it's self is more then surprising. I wasn't sure originally if you were ever going to wake up at all!" He peered at the boy with a curious look with glasses that looked incredibly too small for his face. "Do you by chance have a healing factor?"

"....Uh..."

"Oh! I apologize! You must be hungry. And no doubt a little disorientated. Hold on for one second. Please take a seat and make your self comfortable." Before the big blue man hurried away. He was left alone in what appeared to be a lab or office of some sorts. Stumbling briefly he lowered his tired body in to a chair and sat as he buried his head in to his hands and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. It didn't do much but helped somewhat to stop his shaking.

_Did you hear-_

He looked up briefly in surprise and glanced around cautiously. But there was no body there.

_I wonder what happened to him. Professor McCoy said he was finally in stable condition._

A frown. This mind reading thing again. It had died down quite a bit the last few days and actually allowed him to think his own thoughts. But it appeared to be acting of it's own accord again. This sudden flow of thoughts and emotions where most certainly not his. _Telepathy_. That's what Dumbledore called it. They were going to help him control it right?

"Here we are." The blue man announced as he stepped back through the door with the man from a few days before trailing behind him. "I was more then surprised when he stumbled out of the infirmary on his own." Talking to the other man as he approached the boy with a plate of small sandwiches and a glass of water. Harry took them both in each hand before settling the plate in his lap.

"He looks okay." The man from before muttered. Summers he suddenly remembered. "Really incredible job Elixir did."

The large man pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "I don't think all of it was our young healer. I asked if he had a healing factor before. Young Joshua said he had already began to work on himself before he had even reached him. And for him to be up only two days afterward." He turned his attention back to Harry. "How are you feeling young man?"

Harry, who had been sipping at his glass, shrugged. "Fine. A little sore." His throat scratchy from lack of use despite his drink.

"Really? Nothing feels out of place?"

He shook his head. "No. Not really. My head kinda hurts but I think that's more due to my powers... Other then that I'm fine." No use in telling them that every cell in his body was screaming bloody murder at the thought of him even moving. He hated hospitals enough as it was. So he most certainly didn't want to stay here any more then he had too. The large man furrowed his brow, if that's what the facial expression was, and looked over him.

"Well... I suppose I should take a brief check to make sure. But if your sure your completely fine..."

"I am. Really." He assured him before taking another sip and going to work on his sandwich. He was certainly hungry. "It's nothing of too much importance."

"If you insist." His large clawed hands reaching up to his chin. "But you said your head is hurting. What is your ability if I may ask?"

At this Harry shrugged at a lost. "I believe it's called telepathy. And something to do with emotions too..."

"Empathy?"

He snapped his fingers. "That's it. I've only recently learned about them. Started to hear voices about a month ago. Then my head started to get all fuzzy. It died down for about a week or so but it's really starting to act up again. Lately I've been thinking a lot, a whole _lot_. And the emotions affect me. Although not always in a good way." Thinking towards the incident at school.

"Just those?" Summers questioned with a frown. "Is that all you can do?"

"That's all I've been told so far..."

"Then how did you teleport?" Cyclops pushed. "And what did you use to make the rocket explode prematurely that way?"

Harry frowned. "Not sure. New to this mutant thing. I was coming here to look for help controlling it." This answer was most certainly not what the man was looking for if his frown growing was any indication. Still it looked like he wouldn't be getting any sort of answer any time soon.

"It's most obvious what we need to begin a list. A scan of his body will do wonders towards figuring out just exactly our young friend is capable of." Despite the frightening appearance the large man was surprisingly pleasant. A kind smile showing a row of razor sharp teeth.

The teen shrugged again. "Sure. If it helps I'm all for it."

The man grinned. "Excellent. Right this way please..."

* * *

"My. It really is quite impressive." Hank commented as he sat at his computer typing diligently. "Quite impressive indeed."

Summers glanced at the shirtless boy lying on a machine. "What is so impressive?"

"Why his mutation of course!" He commented gleefully. "It is quite interesting to look at in terms of a physical adaptation."

"Uh. Thanks I guess..."

"Look here." McCoy commented as he typed something before grabbing the flat screen and spinning it around for them to see. "This is a scan of your brain. And here is your motor cortex region." Pointing to said region on the screen. Notice the two lobes here? Those are your Parietal and Occipital lobes. Now here is a scan of our dear Ms. Grey..." Bringing up the other scan by the side. Harry noted the slight twitch at the name but didn't push it.

Harry looked between them. "Mine are bigger." He said bluntly.

"Yes. More pronounced. Which is quite something considering how powerful her telepathic powers were. Your Thalamus region is the most evident. Then your Amagdyla region has grown about a centimeter above normal size for your age. Rarely a brain actually fills the space in the skull. But yours appears to be snug as a bug, as if it were growing specifically for that purpose." He nodded his head and rubbed his furry chin, no doubt talking more to himself then them.

"That's all great. But what about the other stuff he did?"

"I have an answer for that as well." Still grinning. "His brain is constantly active. 'Wired' as the kids say. And I noticed one pattern. One that works not unlike our young healer or Cajun associate." The grin widened a small bit. "Advanced molecular manipulation. Triggered through his blood cells like a plant's photosynthesis." This seemed to have an effect on Summers although Harry wasn't the least bit sure what they were talking about.

"What?" Surprise evident in his voice. "What kind of manipulation?"

The blue man shrugged. "No way to tell without a proper demonstration but I would venture something along the lines of light and bio-molecular so far, which would explain both his earlier feats. But there could be more. I just noticed his cells seemed to behave in the same manner that reminds me of the two previously mentioned mutants. That would explain how he moved so suddenly and even the pyrokinesis to some extant."

"But he just said he wasn't sure what he could do." Turning to briefly look at the boy who was indeed still confused. "How does something like that happen on accident?"

"Who knows. But we have seen mutants do stranger things correct? Why is it so hard to

Now Harry was more then confused. "Hold on a second. I don't have the slightest idea what your talking about."

McCoy turned to him. "That's fine for now. But you'll no doubt have to do a lot of studying to catch up to the concepts. It appears as if the ability is just getting started but it will no doubt be where the majority of your powers come from." The tone warning.

"So is my head growing... And I can mess with the cells in my body to do weird things?" Suddenly afraid of himself.

"In short. But do not worry we will help you to control your abilities." His smile kind and understanding. "We will help you to use this gift to the maximum potential. Which appears to be great."

"Uh. Cool... I don't have much time though. I mean I can stay as long as I need to but-" Cyclops held a hand up to stop him.

"We heard from the professor. You have another important school obligation to attend. A university of some kind right?"

"Yeah." Nodding along with the lie. "Sorry if it seems like I'm using you. I can pay or something."

"No." With a shake of his head and a sigh. "It's fine. And I kinda owe it to you. You saved a lot of people. Without even knowing how to do it."

This time Harry looked away. "Yeah... Someone told me once I have a saving people thing. I get in to a lot of trouble trying to help out against bad people. Weather it's wanted or not."

"Well it was wanted here. So I'm sure a lot of students will say thank you. Be ready for that."

Great....

"Anyway, we'll begin working with you tomorrow. Hard times are coming for mutants and it would be best if you can protect yourself. I brought the bag you came with to an empty room upstairs so as soon as Hank here clears you ready to go I can show you to your room..."

* * *

"Um... Hi!" He greeted a little nervously.

The three girls tilted their heads in unison.

It was more then a little creepy but he said nothing on the matter not wishing to offend them. Though it didn't appear to matter much if the sly grin that slid over the face of one of them was any indication. He swallowed a sudden lump that appeared in his throat. He was projecting as the blond woman before had said. To those with telepathic powers his mind was practically an open book. Which brought him to the reason he was standing here in the doorway to the room. Cyclops standing behind him wearing a kind smile while resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Girls. This is Harry." He introduced. "He's new here. And an inexperienced telepath."

"We know." One of the identical looking girls started. "He's the boy from before." Another added.

The final one nodded. "He nearly killed himself."

Harry grinned nervously. This was only his second day out of the infirmary, the first spent trying to find his way around and studying the biology books they had loaned him. Surprisingly the work came easy and natural to him. Something he now attributed to being a telepath by Dr. McCoy. Apparently his brain was now ten times more active then a normal human so he could support thoughts and his mental powers. Thus it made learning easier. He was offered the chance to 'speed learn' by the blond woman, a Ms. Frost, but choose against it. Scared. Something about her didn't sit right with him.

"You want our help." The middle one stated more then questioned. It was at that time Harry noticed the only thing different between them were the clothing and spaces surrounding each bed. They were indeed triplets. Or something of the like. He wasn't sure if talking like that was normal for them. But then again he wouldn't be surprised if it was.

"Um. Yes please... To help learn telepathy?"

"Your afraid of Frost." Another said bluntly. "We understand. She is quite manipulative."

Cyclops chose this moment to cough in to his hand. Showing he was indeed still there while they were talking about one of the school staff. "Yes well he choose you ladies instead. So can you help him?"

"Of course." "He helped the school."

This seemed to please the man who smiled. "Alright then. We can set up-"

"We can do it now." All three answered together. Slightly startling Harry.

"Even better." Turning his attention to the boy beside him. "In the mean time I'll talk to Hank about finding some way to control your telekinesis. It should be the trigger for your molecular manipulation. Maybe even get Keller to help you. He's a telekinetic too."

"Thank you sir."

"No problem. Now I'll leave you to your work." As he stepped back for the boy to enter then closed the door behind him. Leaving Harry to nervously stand before the three girls. He looked over them each. One was wearing a white blouse, red shirt and a pair of white socks in comparison to the simple shirts and black shorts the other two wore, with the only diffrence being color of the shirts.

"Thanks for agreeing to help me." He announced as he stepped in to the room and looked around. It looked like a little girl's room should. But with a few minor diffrences in that it held three diffrent distinct styles. "I'm kinda at a loss on what I'm supposed to do."

The one dressed differently tilted her head sideways. "It is not a problem. Rather having an untrained telepath around will cause more trouble then good."

"Oh. Um. Okay."

"I am Celeste." "Mindee." "Phobee." The last two wearing a red and green shirt respectively.

"Right. Well I'm Harold like he said. Harry for short. And I'm totally at a loss for what to do."

"Very well. We will begin." Celeste said. "What you need to do is focus on your own thoughts. Picture your mind scape as a place where you feel safe. Then focus on locking it away like a door way or gate..."

* * *

"So your that guy? From the bus?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the way it sounded from the slightly taller boy. Slightly condescending. It was two days after his meeting of the Three-in-one. And with the slight discomfort gone he found each of them to be pleasant in their own way. Each was different he learned. But each had different views on the world. He had heard from them how they had lost two other sisters. A sad thing.

"Yeah." His own tone rising to meet him. "You the guy who moves stuff with your brain?"

The boy frowned. "Yeah. That's me. It's called telekinesis."

"I'm well aware of that." Harry responded stiffly. "But I prefer to call it as such because it helps me to understand it better. I've been practicing as much as I can."

The boy sneered, suddenly disgruntle. "Then why are you waisting _my_ time?"

"Because you were _told_ to help him." Gruff voice said. "Not _asked_."

Harry turned his head ever so slightly as the man approached them. He was short for a grown man with a gruff appearance and wearing a leather jacket with a pair of blue jeans and boots. In comparison Harry also wore a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt. The boy was also wearing jeans but what looked like a designer brand. The same with his dress shirt with uncuffed sleeves.

"Besides." The gruff man continued with a slight shine to his eyes. "Your friend Tag sure does like him."

This seemed to catch the boy as he looked away as if suddenly ashamed. Harry reasoned that 'Tag' must have been one of the students sitting on the bus.

"Yeah. I guess he's okay." His tone suddenly changed. The man seemed to accept this and looked to both before stalking away.

"Um... Who was he?" Harry couldn't help but question as the man walked away from their position outsides on the grounds.

"Wolverine." The other muttered. "And I'm Hellion by the way. Not Julian."

"Okay. I'm Harry."

The older teen eyed him. "What's your mutant name?"

He shrugged. Learning only the day earlier that people choose names based on their powers.

"Don't have one. Just learned I was a mutant about a week or two ago."

"Oh... Well you have to think of one. It's one of the cool things."

"Apart from the powers?"

"Yeah. Of course them."

Harry grinned. Despite his early ideas he found that maybe he would like this guy.

Yeah. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Transmutation

"Speech"

_'Thought_

_**Telepatic speech**_

Flashback **(())**

Disclaimer: I do not own in anyway Harry Potter, Marvel Comics. This is only a fan work.

I've decided to rewrite this chapter. I believed I jumped in to things far too quickly before. I originally intended for Pixie to be captured along with Mercury but the idea now that this all happend in only one day's time is starting to make it seem a little childish. Also I think Harry may be a little overpowered considering how versitle telekinesis is. So I've changed it up quite a bit.

The begining of this story starts about two weeks after his conversation with Hellion at the end of the first chapter.

Here we go. A rewrite of chapter two.

* * *

"Oh dear..." Hank McCoy managed to mutter through is surprise.

"No kidding." Julian Keller was equally as suprised. But it was a lot easier for him to put in words. "How the hell did you just do that?"

Harry didn't answer, could not. Instead he could only sit there on his hands and knees and stare at the metallic flooring of the danger room. His body shaking all over as he struggled to remain calm. What did just happen? And how did he do it? He could only remember trying to picture something in his head and then... Poof! He was on fire!

Hank McCoy swallowed the suddenly lump in his throat. "I think it would be best if we take another look at your body Mr. Potter."

"Yeah. That's a good idea." Julian agreed as he crossed his arms. "But first. Let's get him some clothes."

* * *

"Well Mr. Potter it appears as if I was wrong with my earlier diagonosis." Pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "We have good news and bad news."

"Okay." Harry muttered still more then a little freaked out but at least wearing cotton pants now. "What's the bad news sir?"

"You don't have telekinesis." A kind smile revealing rows of teeth. "The good news? We've finally figured out just how you pulled that teleporting stunt."

"Sir?" His eyes finally trailing upward.

"I was wrong in assuming you just had a version of molecular manipulation. It's more like you have _the_ version of biomolecular manipulation." His grin conveying his glee.

"I don't think I understand sir."

"It's like this Mr. Potter." He began as he plopped down on a bed opposite the boy. "Biological transmutation is a form of nuclear transmutation. Which basically means changing one form of a substance in to something completely different, the most obvious instance being say water to gold."

"You can't do that though." Or else everyone would be rich.

"Well yes supposedly but people also said one could not change their skin in to fire." Looking pointedly at him. "People like you make us rethink everything we've ever learned Harry. I understand now what we need to do to make your powers work."

"I would still like to know what they do first sir." Harry reminded him as calmly as he could.

"Ah yes. I'm getting off track. Biological transmutation, or better known as low energy transmutation, it's a theory made by a Mr. Kervan that is widely unaccepted but fits perfectly for many mutants. You see nuclear transmutations take a gargantuan amount of energy. But suposedly biological transmutations take far less energy while producing equal if not more impressive results. Are you with me so far?"

"Not supposed to be able to do it because it takes too much energy. But I can do it anyway?"

"Correct! Examples of it supposedly happening are plants absorbing more nutrients from the soil then what's actually in the soil. Where do they get the extra from? The answer is obviously they make it. But it seems so far fetched. That's where you come in. For instance you now have significantly less calcium then normal. The reason? I deduce you took the calcium in your body, along with proteins and the like, and changed them in to oxygen. Then your body produced it's own heat and... Voila! You turned yourself on fire. It's completely different then what we've seen before in ones such as our resident pyrokinetic Mr. Hammil. Quite exciting to be truthful."

"So shouldn't I like get more of what I need or something?" Harry questioned. "Because I'm still kinda shaking and don't feel so good right now."

Hank blinked in surprise. "Oh my! Yes! We have to get you something to eat at the very least!"

"Fantastic." Harry said dryly. "And while we're at it you can continue explaining this thing to me."

* * *

"Are you alright?"

Harry glanced up to the soft spoken girl as he made his way to stand from his knees. "Yeah. Just a little tired. Been working on my powers and it's really wearing me out. But at least I'm getting the hang of it." And truthfully he was. In the last week since the groundbreaking discovery (By Dr. McCoy's words) he had been working deligently to fully realize the extent of his abilites. The good news was he found out he had the potential to be really, really powerful. The bad news was he had no way of understanding just how powerful.

They had started small, trying to figure out how to replicate his earlier feat. He had managed to successfully transform both hands. But it had taken quite a toll on him. Dr. McCoy suggest that the more he did it the more control he would gain on how far he wanted it to go. And thus be able to regulate how much energy he used. As it stood now he had to use exceedingly great amounts of energy and recharge his nutrient intact through an increased appetite.

"Do you require that we stop?" The tone was light and quiet enough that he barely heard it. Still he could detect her slight dissapointment. It brought forth an involitarly grin. He had always expected the quiet girl looked forward to these lessons. She looked lonely to him most of the day although completely at home with being isolated. If that made any sort of sense.

He had come across her and one of the faculty, the man named Wolverine, practicing one day. He watched as they went through various forms of hand to hand combat and admittedly was more then a little awed at how fast they were moving. After a day or so of debate he approached the man and explained that he would like to learn as much as he could in the four or so months left. The man suggested that he needed indiviual attention and then suggest he actually ask the girl instead.

And from that came this strange new friendship or sorts. In the three weeks he had been here he could honestly say he enjoyed the company of the quiet girl the most. Laura was a most peculiar young woman. She didn't use slang and didn't understand many concepts used in everyday life. She also seemed very guarded and uptight with her emotions. But it was fine to him. She was very smart and helped him to understand concepts that he had trouble with.

And of course she had told him, very calmly mind you, about her strange upbringing. It more then sickend him to think people could do such a thing. But intially the shock went away. It obviously tore at her and she didn't want to talk about it. And he didn't think any less of her for it. It was out of her control.

She seemed to delight in that.

"No. I'm fine. I need to learn this." He responded as he fell back in to the loose Muay Thai stance he had been taught. "I can deal with it, I just need to eat something after were done."

She still didn't look convinced. "It is not wise to continue with strenous activity if your bodily functions are working out of full capacity." Her frown showing her displeasure for his continued pursuit of the subject. But he simply shook his head.

"Nope. We're going to do this." He grinned rather weakly at her. "Come and beat me up."

Finally he was reward with a small upquirk of her lips.

* * *

"Hi!"

He blinked in surprise before he looked up and by fault forced to lean back so he could properly see the person in front of him. He had been in the cafeteria studying biology, most of the people in actual classes at the time, when she suddenly began to talk. Leaning across the table to look at him with gleaming black eyes. Completely black.

"Um. Hi?"

She seemed to delight in this and sat down in the chair across from him with a plop. Grinning brightly at him. He took this time to look over her. A small girl, around 4-11 or so, with shockingly bright pink hair that framed her face. Small facial features and incredibly black eyes. She appeared to be a normal girl, eyes and hair excluded. But what drew his attention where the two neatly folded insect like wings resting on her back. He thought about it for half a second.

She had wings.

She could fly.

Bloody. Awesome.

Screwing his face up he concentrated on opening the imaginary door just a crack, as he had been taught. It worked and he was able to feel her emotion. And he couldn't help but grin in response. She was so full of _life_. So happy and joyful. It was amazing. The greatest thing he had ever felt from another person.

Bloody. Awesome.

But suddenly her face fell and she looked at him curiously before it narrowed in to suspicion.

"Did you just..."

He blinked before he caught on and raised his hands in defense. "Oh no! Sorry I didn't mean to offend you. I just wanted to know if you were really as friendly as you appared to be. And you are! I can sense emotions."

She didn't lower her gaze though. "An empath?"

"Yes." He responded calmly. Then....

"Cool!" Suddenly back to her cheerful self. So much so it caught him off guard again. "You can like feel emotions and stuff!"

He shrugged. "Yeah. It's okay. Still trying to get used to it though." She eyed him for a second longer (Slightly creeping him out) before suddenly taking in a deep breath.

And then.....

"So Hi! My name is Megan! What's your name? Where are you from? I like your accent it's cool. How old are you? What's other mutant powers do you have? What's your mutant name? How did you do the thing on the bus? Your a hero! We expect that from the X-men but you did it like out of nowhere! Your pretty cool! Can we be friends?"

He blinked again. Confused. Before his brain caught up to the jumbled mess that were once words.

"Oh. Um. My name is Harry. And I guess we can be friends." It was all he really caught to tell the truth. For someone with such an advanced brain that had been too much for even him to decipher.

"Awesome! We should like so totally exchange phone numbers! So we can like text each other and stuff."

"I don't have a cell phone." He responded. He realized now he would have to get one. It seemed like the normal thing to do if your a teenager. A thought in forced by the sudden wide eyed look she gave him.

"You don't?" A little dumbstruck. "The school will get you one if-"

"Oh no. I have the money. Just haven't been able to get one." It was true he had the money. He had been given a wallet from Gringotts per Dumbledore that withdrew straight from his trust vault but converted it in to American dollars. More then useful here. He just needed to actually get out and use it.

"Even better! We can like go today! I think there's a Verizon around here. You like Verizon?"

He shrugged. "It's okay I guess." He really had no idea what she was talking about.

"Great. Do you have anything to do today?" Her eyes bright with hope. He paused for a moment as he thought before shaking his head.

"Well. No.... Bu-"

"Great! I'm done for the day to! We can like go by the bus! Meet me by the front door in like twenty minutes!" Then she hurried away before he could protest any. Leaving him to question how that had all just happened. He could only sit and watch as she scappered through the double doors and in to the school before completely leaving his sight.

_Okaaay._

* * *

_Dear Prongslet,_

_How are you doing? _

_When we heard about your little problem we were more then surprised first. Remus didn't understand anything about it and I only knew what they had said in the muggle world before I was put in Azkaban. But we quickly looked up the subject. You should have seen old Moony struggling to understand all that science mumble jumble. In the end we came to see it in terms we could easily understand. It was like being born a half veela or half-giant like Hagrid. Your still the same person we knew before just with some not so much human upgrades. I actually think it's pretty cool._

_Speaking of which what is it you do? We read that powers come in different forms like different types of magic. We kinda want to know what to expect for when you show up here. Don't want to be too surprised to see you transforming in to different animals or something!_

_How are the people treating you there? We heard it's a school for other people like you. Are there kids your age? Dumbledore wouldn't tell us much more other then the fact that it's in America. What's it like there? I always wanted to visit that country. James and I planned a trip for when we graduated but never actually got around to going. Maybe that's something we can do together when this is all over. I hear American girls are the best (Wink wink)._

_To talk about us it's not going so well. Dumbledore has gotten together the old crew to prepare for fighting Voldemort. But we can only do so much in the shadows. As for me I'm trapped here at headquarters on the count of being wanted and stuff. It's my old man's place. A lot of bad memories for me here..._

_Unfourtanetly things aren't going well were your concerned. That idiot Fudge seems determined to smear your name as much as possible. Every day there's something new in the prophet that makes my blood boil. That arsehole is saying all kinds of things about how your dark and a troubled boy. And you know how people here believe everything they read in the paper._

_Dumbledore says it's because Fudge is afraid of you and him. He thinks you made up the story about Voldemort to paint him in a bad light. And that Dumbledore will use it to put himself in to office as Minister. Completely stupid considering the number of times Dumbledore had turned the position down in the past._

_Because of that he won't believe anything anyone is saying about it. He refuses to believe what you said at the end of last term and won't prepare his forces for battle. It's really fustrating Dumbledore. I haven't seem him this tired in a long time._

_The good news is you of course. You learning something of real value. Dumbledore thinks that Voldemort will attack you again (obviously) and that whatever training your doing over there will help to defend you. He really thinks a lot of you. I only hope you are learning to keep yourself out of trouble._

_Anyway don't want to pester you. Moony says hi and we hope to hear from you soon._

_Sincerly, Padfoot._

Harry leaned back in his chair with a wide grin. It was early in the morning and he had been just waking up to begin his new morning routine when a familiar figure caught his attention. His heart nearly leaped in to his chest at the sight of his first friend. He had completely forgotten her in the rush to get situated. He knew she was staying at Hogwarts along with his school belongings and simply figured she would be alright there. But if the nip on his finger was any indication she had not been as happy about it as he thought she would be.

Even now she sat on the edge of his desk glaring at him with amber eyes. Obviously more then upset with his neglect. It actually caused him to show remorse. And echos of pain could be felt from the snow white owl. She had felt like he had purposely forgotten her.

"Hey girl." He mumured as he reached out to stroke her feathers. She watched him balefully but didn't stop him. "I'm sorry about that. I thought you would be happier there. You can stay here with me if you want. But you'll have to hunt for yourself."

This seemed to be the right answer as she suddenly sat up and hooted softly. He grinned in response. It more then amazed him with how intelligent his owl was and he actively had to stop himself from trying to poke in to her head for a look, afraid to hurt her. She really was marvelous.

The morning progressed as it had for the past week. It had been about a month now since he had arrived and he had made a few friends. But what's more he learned a lot about himself. For one thing he didn't have to be this skinny. So he had taken to eating even more then what was required and exercing daily. This meant waking up early in the morning and running laps around the grounds of the school.

From there he would continue to work out with a couple of others in the weight room before moving back to his room for a shower. Then he would study the biology books for an hour or so before having to meet with the Cuckoos at around nine in the morning. For another hour they worked on his rapidly increasing skill of telepathy before he moved on to breakfast and meet with Dr. McCoy and train on his other abilites for the rest of the day.

This morning however things were going to be different.

_**Children-**_

He jumped in shock at the sudden intrusion in his head, so much so it took him a few seconds to catch his breath before he slowly reopened his mind to the telepathic signal.

**-_minutes. Do not be late or I will be _upset**.

He frowned as the message ended. He didn't very much like the way Ms. Frost's telepathic touch was. It was cold and harsh, like being submerged in ice water. And he very much doubted it was because of her name. So unlike the Cuckoos' calm and subtle attempts.

He vaguley wondered what the message was about and if it was directed to him. But then he rememered it said 'children' and he had heard it. Which meant it most likely was. He slid on a pair of faded blue jeans and a lose fitting white t-shirt before sliding on his shoes and slowly opening the door. All around him the remaining students dressed in... Uniforms? Yes they were. And they were all grudgingly making their way down the hallway. With a shrug he followed after them.

* * *

He had been led to the danger room where various students stood around in outfits and looked up towards the front near the control room. Emma Frost appeared to be preparing to adress the group standing in her unmodest white prestine clothing. Harry raised his eyebrow at the attire. Wasn't this supposed to be a school?

"Good. Now your all here." She finally said as her eyes glanced around the room. "I will make this short."

She paused there for what Harry assumed was dramatic effect. Harry didn't need his empathy to tell him that everyone in the room was anxious to hear what was going to happen. But to him it was a little obvious. They were all dressed in this gear to fight as only students who still had powers were here.

"I've decided, in light of recent events that it would be best for you to take a further step in defending yourself. So we're going to conduct a battle royale here to determine who will be part of a team of junior X-men. This team will train together with our current X-men to be the primary defense force for the school while the other X-men are away."

Excited murmurs rose about the room. Harry frowned in confusion. He had heard of the X-men in the time that he had been here. Supposedly the majority of the faculty had been fighting crime for years in attempts to better the public preception of the mutant race, recently going out in the public light. From what he gathered most if not all the students dreamed of one day following in their footsteps. So obviously this was in their interest.

"Now the followi-"

"What's going on in here?"

Emma Frost looked to have swallowed a bug for a second before she nodded her head in their direction. The students parted to allow the headmaster of the school to walk in to the room. Obviously not pleased with what he was finding. Harry breifly glanced around the room as the man passed him, his eyes settled in on the smug looking blond trio. The Cuckoos must have called him in.

To her credit Frost quickly got over her shock and stared back with her usual sense of superiority.

"I am begining to conduct a test to determine who will be part of the new X-men squad."

Scott raised his eyebrows. "New X-men squad? Since when."

"Since now." She responded with narrowed eyes. "The children need to learn to protect themselves. This squad will be tasked with keeping the peace around here when we are not able to." Her expression relaying her confidence in this. "Don't really think we can trust those damned one sentinels outside."

Silently Harry agreed. He had learned enough to know that those supposed guards outside where more to keep them in then they were to keep the others out. He may not like the way this woman conducted bussiness but he understood why she did what she did. In truth it was a good idea. Let the people outside think they were sitting ducks here while in reality they were making their own fighting force for defense.

Scott it seemed had also come to this conclusion. Because much to most of their surprise he nodded his head in consent.

"Alright. I'll bite. In truth I planned on doing something like this. _But_ I wasn't going to try and hide it from the other staff." He made sure his behind his tinted shades he was looking her in the eyes. "We'll be recording it from the danger room and then getting in put from other faculty members about who's going to be on the team."

She obviously didn't like this if the slight clenching of her jaw was any indication. But she said nothing against it. Taking that as a sign to proceed Cyclops turned around and faced the group of congregated students. All of them nervously watching him in preparation for what was to come. He briefly lingered on Harry before his eyes moved onward.

"Alright. Gentle, Elixir, the Cuckoos, and Blindfold are all excused. Anyone else who doesn't want to compete can also step out. The rest of you get ready. We begin in fifteen minutes." He made to turn around before pausing rather briefly. "Oh and Hellion get Harry some clothes to wear. He can't fight in that."

Harry frowned. When did he say he would fight at all? But in the end he agreed and followed Julian out and towards the locker room.

* * *

When the doors slid shut with a hiss Harry finally realized just what he had gotten himself in to. A fight against other teenage mutants. Emotional kids with dangerous and disruptive powers. When he had only began to train in using his own a month ago.... Crap. At least his clothes wouldn't burn away if he went all fire like though, these black tights of some sort being made of unstable molecules like his own. They weren't comfortable though to be for sure.

Okay calm down. Just remember what you can do so far. Try to figure out what everyone else can do at first. Dodge and evade until you can't any more. Let them tire themselves out before you move in for the win. It sounded simple enough to work. But actually putting it in to play is where things could go wrong. He knew this from experince.

**_Harry._**

He looked about the room at the students standing ready for the voice before he realized he recognized it.

**_Celeste?_**

**_Use your telepathy to read their movements_. **She suggested to him. **_No one here has the mental progress to sheild their thoughts while actively fighting. You can read what they're going to do as they think it. Giving you an advantage._**

He couldn't help his grin.**_ Thank you. _**

He could feel her satisfaction despite the fact she said nothing. Yeah. It could work. With that in mind he took one last preperation. Reaching in to the lone pocket on the suit and withdrawing the snack bar he had been given before hand. Dr. McCoy had specifically designed it for him. It provided high amounts of much needed content for his transmutations in every bar. And all with a great strawberry flavor. And while chewing he quickly began to go over just exactly how his powers worked.

The greatest thing his telepathy training had done for him so far was help him to manage his thoughts. It allowed him to use his brain power to the highest capacity. The world was a whole lot clearer now he had successfully sorted his thoughts out. He could remember things and draw in more detail then he ever did before.

_Alright. I can change the way my molecules react and change elements in my body around. I'm also the only telepath competing in this thing. What else can I do for sure?_

He began to list possiblites on what he had learned. Dr. McCoy had seemingly put him up to trying to replicate the abilites of other students with set skills in the last week. He had suggested that if Harry had managed to concentrate enough he could take the ambient charge from the air around him and focus his body to produce mass amounts of electricty, much like a supposed other student at the school. This would most certainly be as good a time as any to try that ability.

"Is everyone ready?" Cyclop's voice rang out from overhead in the control room. Several students nodded determined. Harry simply dropped the wrapper to the floor and began to concentrate on moving his molecules. Closing his eyes he envisioned a field of constantly moving particles that on his command began to move even faster. At this stage in his development it was easier to focus on it in his mind's eye before actually putting it in to practice. To his surprise he could not only feel it happening beneath his skin but also above it as well. Realizing that the clothing would indeed be maleable. He couldn't help but grin at that.

"Alright. We'll begin in five, four three, two, one..."

And then all hell broke loose.

* * *

He scared himself sometimes. That was the only thought Harry could think of as he nimbly danced back and away from the hunking rock fist. Dr. McCoy had told him that the majority of mutant powers were discovered in the thick of battle and later polished to skill by continous use. But even still he never in all his days just expected to instinctively be this good.

_Why didn't I just go around picking fights before?_

"Hold still!"

He didn't verbally respond. Instead ducking under another swing and hopping sideways to put distance between him and the other student. The Cuckoos' suggetion had worked far better then he had hoped for. Literally everyone's thoughts were an open book to him while fighting. He could read what they were going to do sometimes before even they did. And it was the only thing that kept him going so far.

Before it started he was nervous and unwilling to actually do this. But now that he was knee he could think of nothing but winning. His competitve Griffindor nature rising to the challenge.

_Okay. Now how to win this things...._

It was a good question considering how limited his fighting abilites where. Before anything actually happend he was swapped with tons of ideas on what to do. But now in the thick of battle he could barely keep his head together. The only things he could do at will for sure was turn his hands in to fire and burn the oxygen surrounding him. It would hardly be any help considering his opponent was made of rock. He knew this for a fact considering the other student who was made of fire had already been _crushed_ by the _other _student made of rock.

Then it hit him. Two students made of rock. Both rampaging about. Why not use them to take the other out? It made sense in basic terms but how to actually put it in to play was an completely different situation. The one he was fighting was obviously getting upset at his inability to land a solid hit... A light snapped on in his head.

When in doubt. Taunt.

Mustering up his courage he grinned checkily at the other boy. "Is this the best you've got? My grandmother swings faster then you can." He didn't know if this was a lie or not. She was probably long dead. Still it had the desired effect, more so then he expected. He heard the grunt of annoyance.

"Shut up turd! Your dead meat!"

"Like you haven't said that before." With an over exaggerated roll of his eyes. "But I'm still standing."

His grin became legit when the other boy roared in fustration and charged at him. He began to backpeddel quickly, moving towards where the taller boy made of rock was fighting. Now the only question was how to get out of the way. That problem was solved for him when his opponent decided to _dive _at him.

He would later reflect and think rather proudly at how agile he had been. It was just another notch on the list of _things that amazed even Harry himself_. He moved in one smooth motion and leaped on to the boy as he began to slide before jumping off the other end. Landing on his knees hard as he turned his head to look back. It worked. The rock boy kept sliding and sliding across the slick metallic flooring of the room until...

"Whoa! Onyxx!" The grin grew three fold as the two became a tangled mess of limbs and stones.

_Awesom-_ His senses went haywire as he picked up a stray thought and rolled to the side just in time to avoid being hit by a dart of green. He rolled to his feet as another boy crouched down in front of him. This one green with scales and a long lolling tounge.

"Okay. We can do you ne-" He cut off with wide eyes when the boy just suddenly vanished in to thin air. Leaning back in time to avoid being cut open completely and instead receiving three slaws marks across his chest for his troubles. He hissed as he quickly stood up and backed away as he grabbed his wound. Not good. The guy could go invisible.

_Okay. Just relax and focus. How to make him visable again_. It was easier said then done as he leaned to the left and then back to the right to avoid two more strikes. The young man was obviously well trained in physical combat and due to his increased agility he would crush Harry.

It was only with his telepathic abilities that Harry managed to hold out as long as he did in limiting hits to only glancing blows. Still nothing could help him last forever and before long a strong hook caught the ride side of his check. He stumbled sideways and struggled to catch his balance as a fleeting thought came through. But he was too far gone to avoid the viscious uppercut that sent him spiralling backwards nearly end over end. He landed on his back with a thud and ringing head. Getting only a second's repreive before a knee forced it's self in to his stomach. Instinctively he sat up and began to gasp as the air was forcefully pushed out of his body, only to be grabbed around the neck. His eyes nearly popping out as the pressure began to squeeze.

Like pulling a towel away the boy came back in view. Scally body pinning him down as he began to tighten his grip. His abnormally long tounge lolling out to the side as he focused on putting Harry out of the fight. "Sorry about this. Just need to make you pass out."

Harry didn't hear this of course, his mind working furiously to combat the situation despite the sudden lack of oxygen. He thrashed as best as he could widely beneath the boy, looking for any way to escape. But he had no momentum and didn't have a way to remove the boy from above him. Head flipping to the side as his vision began to go black.

_Gotta move! Gotta Move! Gotta Move! **Gotta**- Move?_

He gasped widely and stared up at the metallic ceilling as the air returned to his lungs. Vision clearing slowly and thoughts returning to crystal clarity. Nervously he quickly rolled over and flopped on to his stomach. Raising himself on shaky arms as he glanced about. All around him things were still going chaotic. But behind it all he could see one familiar green scaled boy. Looking around widely for something. It hit him then. He was looking for _him._ Who was across the room?

_What the he- I teleported! _Finally realizing just what had happend. And indeed he did. The elusive ability to returning just in the nick of time to save him from passing out. But how did I do it? I just remember thinking **move! **He blinked in surprise again. Suddenly realizing he was looking at the boy's back. There was no sound. No light. No prerequisite. He just moved in the blink of an eye. How he didn't know. But he wasn't going to let the element of surprise leave him.

"Hey!" As he jumped forward and grapped the boy in a headlock while swinging his legs to the side of his body. His momentum forcing the boy to turn in his grip and fall out to the ground with him. "Harry. What's your name?"

Somehow the boy turned in his grip and spun around before kicking both feet in to his stomach. Again he was denied the chance to breath as he slid back across the metal flooring and luckily past another fight. The boy rose up quickly, anger clearly distingushed on his face.

"Anole. And I'm going to beat the shit out of you k-"

"That's enough."

Somehow all fighting seemed to stop on that order. All around the danger room people stopped what they were doing and stepped away from their opponents as Cyclop's voice rose out through the room on the intercom. Harry glanced around quickly and noted for the first time that Laura had seemed to do just fine on her own.

"Very good everyone. You've all given us some good work to look at." The headmaster proclaimed over the loud speaker as Harry rolled over and began to push himself up. "We'll be examining this with the help of the other faculty. Then we'll call in the seven or so we want and divide the as such. Those who aren't call will continue to work on your training. We probably are going to make another team some time in the near future. So be prepared because you never know when we'll call you for another one of these. Otherwise everyone is dissmissed."

A slight hiss brought Harry's attention back to the present. Anole glared balefully at him for a second before he turned and stalked off. Harry watched him go as he stood up completely before merging in to the group of student's filing their way out the room. It was then that he noticed the condition his body was in. Thinking for the first time that this little excersise may not have been in his best intrest. His body began to shake pitifully as he trudged along. Realzing that he had used up too much of his energy then what should have been healthy. He would need food and sleep. And fast.

_Don't want to do this again._ He conceeded to himself with a slight smile. _Still it was pretty fun. Makes me realize just what I can do if I work hard enough._ And indeed it did. Realizing that if he worked to be even as half as agile as Anole was he would dodge death eaters up and down the line. The thought alone was exciting. He would be able to fight Voldemort.

And maybe. Just maybe. Live up to his parent's memory.


	3. Do What You Must

"Speech"

_Thought_

_**Telepatic speech**_

Flashback **(())**

Disclaimer: I do not own in anyway Harry Potter, Marvel Comics. This is only a fan work.

* * *

"Sehr gut! Sehr gut!"

Dr. McCoy grinned. "Very good indeed Harry."

The youngster stumbled for a quick second before he rose upright. Panting from exhertion but none the less unharmed. He had been training on this for about two weeks now. It was officially the first of June. And he had been here working on gaining control of his powers for about two months now. It was staggering to think of how far he had come not only in gaining control of his abilites but also as a person.

He had for the most part always been the fan favorite. Even when he was accused of releasing the basilisk or fixing the goblet of fire people had still believe in Harry Potter. But it was different now. Luckily he looked human so he could walk amongst the people without much fear. But if anyone did find out he was a mutant... Well he had seen enough of the telly to imagine how that would go. And then there was the fact that the school was attacked on the day he officially arrived. They had never found out who did it. Which meant that person was still around and would no doubt strike again if given the chance. It allowed him to see perspective from the lesser side of the argument. As if he was a werewolf like Remus or a muggle-born.

"Tired Harry?" Dr. McCoy asked as he stepped forward with his equally blue counterpart following after him.

"Ja. He is. Lot' fo' one day ja?"

"Indeed Kurt. But he has to learn if he wants to make it in this bussiness." Stepping forward to meet hte boy and grabbing his hand in a large furry palm while using the other to check his pulse on his wrist. He counted the seconds before pulling back with a smile. "But it is getting better, as expected. Practice most certainly does make perfect. Or at least less draining in your case."

"Thank you sir." With his chest no longer heaving. "I couldn't have done it without you or Mr. Wagner though."

"Ah. But it is our job. To help young mutants to control their god given abilites. Speaking of which. How is your technopathic training coming along?"

To this Harry couldn't help but smile brightly. They had, aboout a week and a half ago, figured out just what those extra lobes did. Dr. McCoy had suggested another mental power despite his ealier failed diagnosis of telekinesis. And he had redeemed himself by being right again. He was a technopath. Supposedly only the second one to ever come through the school as a student, the other depowered and returned home. As such he had trained him in the same way. Starting on small electronics, which were no contest, before moving on to larger things. Of course Harry wouldn't tell him he had already began to work on computers. The internet was most possibly the greatest thing he had ever seen before in his life. But to be in contact with it mentally... He was determined to never read again if he could help it.

"It's really easy acutally. I'm a little more then surprised by just how easy it is to tell the truth. Especially when everything else is so _hard_."

"Not at all my boy. If anything your development is nothing short of staggering. You seem to have an even greater then most natural instictive drive. Your powers work for you just fine when you finally solve the puzzle on how to do what you want to do. All you need now is practice. Which is what we are here for."

"I'm getting more then a little fustrated at this though. How can I defend myself when using my powers for a long time might kill me?"

To this Hank smiled mischeviously. "How indeed. Perhaps someone should find a way to make sure you have all the nutrients you need so you don't run out of power. But either way it seemed to me that you'll keep going on adrenline alone in the event you do run out. As shown by our little excersise two weeks ago."

Harry shrugged. "I guess that's right. I didn't notice until it was over. Still I figured it was more or less me being determined not to be the first person knocked off."

"On the contrary. It looked to me as if you were more then handling yourself. And against far better trained young mutants. You most certainly did look right at home in that chaos despite your lack of training." His yellow eyes holding a twinkle of something hidden beneath it. Harry didn't notice though as he snorted and closed his eyes.

"You don't have to make me feel better sir." Running a hand through his sweat drenched hair. Figuring that the doctor was just being uplifting. "I know I was good for what I was capable of. But in the long strech I'm sure I would have been _owned_ out there."

"If you say so Harry. But mind you I'm not the only one who thought you did well out there. Many of the faculty also saw the footage and commented on how well you preformed despite the odds being against you." To this Harry opened one eyes and tilted his head back down. Opening the other while giving the furry doctor a speculative look.

"Really?"

"Sie haben Gutes tun." Kurt said with a smile. Harry glanced at him confused. "You did do very well. I saw it too."

Harry coughed awkwardly and looked off to the side to hide the embaressment in his eyes. "Thank you."

"It is more then simple praise Harry. It is the honest to goodness truth. I was floored myself when I saw your early use of teleportation in battle. I had already hypothezied that your teleportation had something to do with breaking your body down using biological transmutation and then using light speed transportation. But to gain control of such a complex ability so quickly. And in the midst of fighting. It was quite simply amazing. You keep on astounding me my boy."

"Thank you sir." Now unable to hide his embarressment. Hank beamed at this.

"Now then. Why don't we move on to something else.... Say another try at a full body transmutation?" He suggested when in reality it was an order. Harry frowned at the idea that he would be trying again to master his most dangerous, to both himself and others, ability. It had meet nothing but slow success compared to everything else. Still he nodded his consent and stepped back a few paces to put distance between himself and the two instructors. Kurt watching curiously as he had never observed this practice before hand.

He closed his eyes and began to visualize his body as he had been instructed. If he ever wanted to gain the ability to fully transmutate himself he would need loads of practice. Especially for it to reach a level of instantaneous action like he strived for. Still he had been making progress. Now up to the shoulders and waste on both arms and legs.

"Oh. One more thing Harry." He opened his eyes and let the image dissappear just as he began to feel his molecules move. Glancing curiously at the large blue furred man.

"I have a rather hypothetical question to ask you." His eyes holding a gleam of something underneath it. Harry shrugged and he continued. "What would you say would be the best choices for this little task force our headmaster wishes to put together? For the maximum level of efficency?"

Harry frowned at the question but began to think on it anyway. His mind running through the avaliable students in rapid order before a thought occured to him. "What is the primary objective? Like a mini attack force or just to protect the other students when the faculty can't?"

"A guard force for the most part." Hank answered. Noting that Kurt was also listening in rather astutely. "But you never know what will go through Cyclops' mind at any given time."

"Alright." Thinking again. What would be the most versatile group he could come up with? One that would be able to cover most if not all bases and still have the ability to function as a retaliating group? Slowly it came together like pieces to a puzzle.

"Laura would be a definete add to any team." He began. "She may frighten some people with the way she acts but that's something she can't help because of her upbringing. What's more she follows orders and has experince in mug-millitary matters." Almost saying a word he shouldn't have. "And her mutant power is pretty awesome. It would be hard for any enemy to incapacitate her. And she can double as a tracking specialist thanks to her enhanced senses. She also has a great analytical mind."

Hank seemed to think over this but nodded his head finally. "Impressive diagnosis. What others would you suggest?"

"There's a girl here. A saw her during the excersise but didn't get a chance to meet her. She can't be hurt by physical things..."

"Ah! Young Ms. Ryan. Who disrupts physical bonds between molecules?"

"Yeah! That's her!" With a snap of his fingers. "I remember thinking she would be no fun to fight close range. You can't shoot her or hit her. That would only hurt you. Granted I gather she doesn't like to use her powers to much because of how harmful they could be. She still appeared to be competent."

"Another studious observation."

"There's another girl too. Asked to leave her body outside the danger room. I remember thinking what was she talking about. But then I saw her like phase through it and stuff."

"Ms. Abbott?"

Harry frowned at the name. That sounded familiar...

"I think so. She like floated around and stuff." Motioning with his hands much to the amusement of the others. "Went through attack but still punched one guy's lights out. I figured she would be a good scouting party."

"Yes. Ms. Abbott. Or Trance as she is called by most. And Ms. Ryan is called Loa."

"There's Julian. You mentioned before how useful telekinetics where. I didn't get to see what he actully did with it in a fight but can guess it's something of great value. His ability to fly also helps to provide air support in the event we're being over run."

"Very good choices Mr. Potter. I think I understand the kind of fighting force you are putting together." His yellow eyes taking in every detail on the boy in front of him before he smiled brightly. "I think I'll share these ideas with the other members of the faculty. See what they think of your choices."

Harry blinked in surprise with mouth slightly parted. "What?"

"What in deed. Now let's begin. Remember find your center and draw the energy change from there first..."

* * *

_Dear Prongslet,_

_We've got some big time trouble here. A lot of stuff suddenly coming out the wood work over here. _

_First off was your mysterious dissapearance. Obviously the people didn't like that, your friends included. They seem to figure you were hiding somewhere because you know your guilty. Fudge is using this as a rallying point for his opinons. But in reality he's been pestering Dumbledore for information on where you are. Of course the only thing Dumbledore will tell anyone who doesn't need to know is that your out on important personal bussiness. Of course this doesn't sit well with much of anyone._

_Things have gotten strained where the ministry and Hogwarts are concerned. Fudge is proclaiming that Dumbledore has lost it. That he isn't fit to lead Hogwarts anymore. And the people are eating it up. After all you know the way things are done here. If it's in the paper then it must be true. The ministry doesn't lie to the people about a thing. (Notice the Sarcasm kid.)_

_Now for some good news. It's really been getting serious where we're concerend. Dumbledore has reassembled the Order of the Phonenix. It was an underground organization that fought against the death eaters in the last world. Filled with various types of people from both the ministry and surrounding details. We hide out from both Voldemort and the Ministry and fight back in ways that others can't. Your mother and father were also a part of this group._

_I can't tell you were headquarters is for security reasons. But be assured it's safe, protected by the Fidelus charm. Without the secret keeper, Dumbledore himself, no one we don't trust gets in. It used to be my old ancestral family home. Right now it's not up to snuff considering it's filled with dark magic and the like (not to mention rather depressing). Dumbledore want's Molly Weasley to come over and decorate. But I'm not sure I want that. Despite our diffrences this was still my home. And I'm not sure I want what my mother and father's, pureblood bigots they are, wishes and memories to remain in tack. Do you think I'm a bad person for that?_

_Anyway what's going on with you? Anything interesting happen as of late? How's that training coming along?_

_Keep in touch kid. It fills this old guy with joy to hear from you._

_Love, Padfoot._

_P.S.: Moony says hi and keep out of trouble._

Harry frowned as he sat the letter back down on the table. It wasn't so surprising that Fudge would step up his act when he found Harry had left. But it still didn't feel very good. He sighed as he pulled free a sheet of paper from a nearby note book. It was getting late and he was beyond tired from training. Each day the work would get more gruesome. But at least he was making progress. And every bit did help. It would help him to survive not only here but in the world that he had come from.

He had asked Dr. McCoy earlier today what he thought about their powers. Were they wrong for training to use them this way.

"Quite the contrary Harry. We would be more wrong not to train ourselves." He responded in his usual intelligence that Harry had began to become accostumed to. It stimulated his brain to have conversations with the large man. Things he had never really understood before came about rather easy now. It was an uplifting thing. "We owe it to society to work on using our gifts. Just imagine what would happen persay if a telepath the likes of the professor Frost never really learned. The damage she would do unknowingly."

He could imagine rather easy actually. Dumbledore had told him of the dream he had forced on to him. And his actions with Parkinson hadn't been quite his own. He realized now that as his powers grew so would the danger. Uncontrolled empathy could cause violent riots and spark warzones in crowds. Maybe an unwanted telepathic burst would drive someone in to a coma or worst yet insane.

"But people hate us because of them. Do you believe that we are evil because we are born like this? I don't think so, we can't help it."

"Correct Harry we can't help how we are born. But we can help how we use these gifts." His yellow eyes boring deep in to the boy's. "It's not what the gift does. It's how you use it. There's no such thing as a good and evil power. It's just the people using them. They decide weather to use their gifts for good or evil."

It was then that Harry had come to realize that the same could be said for magic. It was funny. All this time he had believed there to be 'dark' and 'light' magic. But now that he had another power to compare it to he could see it from a different perspective. It was just magic. Just a power. And it didn't matter what he could do with it. Just how he did it.

It was on this night that Harry made a decison as he put the pen to the paper.

_Padfoot, _

_First off I'd like to thank you for you letters. And now I have a favor to ask of you._

He took a deep breath.

_Please send me some of your books..._

No more would he let the shallow views of the wizarding world cloud his judgement. He would learn what he could when he could. From politics, to bussiness, to fighting. He would learn so that he could make a difference. Starting here and now. Starting with Voldemort.

* * *

His eyes snapped open, immedieately darting around despite the drowsy swirl of his brain. An increasing buzz in the back of his head held his attention constantly as he sat upright. A chill racing down his spine as he slid his feet out from the sheets and on to the hard wood flooring. Something was wrong. It was the same feeling he had at the graveyard a few months before. Or the time he stepped in to the chamber of secrets. The sense of impending doom had ingrained it's self in to his psyche. And it wouldn't let him shake it away.

He breathed a sigh as his vision finally adjusted to the darkness. His owl gone on a message run. He glanced about the dark room for any sign of danger. It was there. Beneath the edge of his concious mind. But at least now he was sure it wasn't in this room. Slowly but surely he creeped across the room as quietly as he could, listening for any sort of sound. Hand closing around the door noob ever so slightly--

_**Students. Stay in your rooms no matter what. Failure to comply will be meet with my ire.**_

The telepathic message caught him slightly off guard. He could feel more minds rising from their slumber with disorganized thoughts. For the first time he glanced over his shoulder to the clock on the nightstand by his bed. It was a little past three in the morning. Frost wouldn't have sent that message without good reason. And despite the warning he couldn't feel as if staying in his room was a good idea. So he slowly twisted the door open and silently slipped in to the hallway. No one else had joined him yet. But he didn't need telepathy to tell him not everyone would listen.

Gently he edged down the hallway. Ignoring the slight buzzing in his head as he looked about. His heart began to quicken and his pulse began to rise. Mind began to race even faster as he ran through the series of things that could possibly be wrong with this situation. Something wasn't right that much was for sure. He just didn't know what. Luckily his brain had been hyped up to a farther level thanks to the emergency of his telepathic and technopathic abilities. So the list shortened every passing second. The worst he thought of was that Voldemort had found him. That thought only spurred him on further. He would hate for others to be killed for his sake. Without him being here they would have no reason to be targeted.

And then everything in his brain went still. He stopped in the middle of the hallway with eyes staring straight ahead as the world slowed down. Suddenly his brain kicked in to overdrive and klaxons began to ring in his ears. He was moving before the trigger had even began to move. Later he would once again marvel at what he had been able to accomplish. It seemed that whenever there was a threat of harm to him in any way shape or form he simply moved. No prior training or the like. His body just handled it's self.

He left his feet and dived sideways. The impact of his shoulder on the door slammed it open and he tumbled in to the room as gun fire began to rocket through the air where he had been just standing. A girl in the room suddenly screamed as loud as human possible but he didn't notice and instead was on the move again. The idea that someone else who had creeped out behind him could be hit driving him in to action. There was no time to be cautious and afraid. He darted back out in the hallway and down faster then he had ever moved before in his life. His right hand forming a fist as it rose up and began to glow a fierce red. Then a stream of scarlet flammed raced down the hallway in front of him, catching some of the pictures hanging about on fire. But the only thing he saw or heard where he screams of anguish as the two men who had opened fire moments before where slammed backward by the flames and thrown back down the stair. Breaking the banister as they fell thorugh in a joined screaming fire ball.

Briefly the idea that he had just killed someone raised up to him. But it went away just as quickly as he swallowed the sudden surge of bile and continued down the hall. Doors began to slam open all around him but he ignored and hopped down right after the two bodies. Eyes darting about to the flashes of light around him. There were people with guns _everywhere._

He landed in a crouch and his knees hit the floor to briefly rattle form the impact. A second later he was sprinting again before they could fully react to another person dropping down. Launching himself and tackling another man as his other hand joined it's brother in flamming glory. The force sent the man slamming in to the wall. Harry held him there for half a second before darting his eyes left and taking off. Dissappearing and reappearing without a trace as the the man's body became riddled with bullets. He ignored that as well and slammed a hook in to the face of another man beside him, surprising even him at the force behind it. Before that man even hit the floor his left foot lashed out sideways and caught another in the hip.

Instinct and brain function now moved at levels he never even knew where possible. It was different then anything he had ever seen before. During the little tournament the idea to keep up was what kept him going. But there was no threat to die. The fight with the basilisk the idea that he would die if he stopped running kept him going. But this. Now? His mind registered that he would die but didn't have to run. He could fight. He could _win_ against these odds. And protect the other students. It created a completely mindset then he had ever known. And with it regulating ever bit of his being his body moved of it's own accord.

He popped away again as more gun fire ripped towards him. They knew he was here now for sure. His fist was already moving by the time he popped back in to play and he slammed the uppercut under the face of another man by the front door. He fell backwards with his finger still on the trigger. A sharp sting hit Harry's shoulder. But if he knew he had been shot he gave not indication as he flashed away again, reappearing this time mid air with right leg alreay in motion. The flying sidekick had been executed just as he had been drilled to do over the past two months. The force behind it snapped one man around where he crashed in to another.

His brain registered as sound to his right and he ducked as a hunting knife sliced through the air where his throat had just been. Rising up with a high knee that caught the man in the chin before his foot lashed out to fully extend. His balance was off and he fell backwards but it was fine when the man fell with him. He rolled back as soon as he landed and stood in a crouch again, leaping to the side as more bullets ripped through the air.

A dark and savage snarl sounding more animal then human stopped all motion momentairly. Harry looked up sharply to the stairs from his position flat on his stomach behind a couch in the living room. It was Laura. Jumping down from where he had just moments before with hands curled in to fist and two glinting blades emerging from both hands. She crashed landed in to two more men who had been moving in on his position. The metal claws sliding right in to the chest. By the time their backs hit the ground she was rolling forward away from them before leaping out of her crouch and in to the room with him. He glanced down the length of the couch where she laid.

"Are you harmed?" Her voice demanding. His breath caught in his throat briefly as he realized in the darkness that her eyes were blood shoot red. A feral look in her eyes. He pushed himself up with a weak left shoulder. Her eyes immedieatly snapping towards the wound bleeding through his white night shirt. "You have been shot."

For some reason that didn't even matter. "Just a flesh wound." He replied as he crouched. It suddenly dawned on him. Here he was in blue night pants and a white t-shirt fight along side his fellow classmate, also dressed in a shirt and night pants, against some crazy battalion of mutant haters. Funny. He always assumed they would at least let them be dressed in something respectable when they came to kill him.

"You should not leave that unattended." She continued calmly. As if they weren't liable to be shot any moment. "You should retreat and-"

"Let's go." He ordered as he stood up and edged forward. Stopping near the opening in to the hallway. She watched him for a second before she too stood and creeped toward the opposite side of the opening. He took a deep breath and expanded his telepathic senses. Frowing in fustration when he recieved nothing. Did he do something wrong?

"Telepathic inhibators." Laura suddenly cut in to his thoughts. "They rest at the top of the spinal colomn and send signals that repress thought for telepaths to read. Standard mutant task force protocol."

Harry frowned before a thought occured to him. They may stop telepatic messages. But they were still machines... This worked even easier. Like electronic sonar waves. A few beeps caught his attention. Five of them still out there. He would have to hurry.

"There are five out there still." Harry began with a tight voice. "I think the others pulled back or maybe went after the others. We have to hurry." Laura glanced over to him but said nothing else. Instead nodding her head in agreement with his assessment. "Alright. Three to the left. Two to the right. I'll go that way and you go the other. On the count of three."

She nodded again and he took a deep breath as he raised one hand. The fist fired back up as he raised one finger followed by the other with the next one. Then with half a second's pause he leaped out and darted to the right and back in to the hallway. The two were standing behind the dining room table, the ones he had previously knocked over. They reacted to him instantly and raised their firearms. It didn't matter of course. He was behind them before they even realized it. Grabbing the one on the left by the upper elbow before using all his might to swing him in to the other man.

They tumbled to floor as he stepped back from them quickly. Swallowing his pride and scilencing his concious before engulfing both men in a stream of fire. They screamed for all their worth but he continued on. He realized now that it was kill or be killed. And if he let them go only more would follow. When all sound had stopped he finally relented. Taking another deep breath to cool his shaking nerves. They were just two more marks from a list that had started his first year of Hogwarts with Quirrel. He no longer had the luxary of caring at this point.

"Harry." Laura called as she stepped from the hallway with claws dripping blood. He tore his eyes away from the two chared bodies and stepped around the table. Hands cutting out as other students began to finally decend the stairs. Laura sniffed the air briefly but made no notion to the smell of burning flesh. If it was disgusting to him he knew it was god awful to her. "Are you alright?"

"Peachy love." He muttered as he rolled his shoulders. Reaching up to touch his bullet wound. He brushed his fingers across the tear in his shirt but only came away with blood. A frown maring his face again. He had healed again. Without knowing it. This was the second time he had accomplished that feat. She noticed this as well.

"There are several more fighting in the lower levels of the school." She told him quietly. "Most of the faculty are away. It seems that only Frost and Xavier are present."

_Right. More fighting._ "How many are there?"

"I can detect fifteen more from this range. But it is almost guaranteed that the numbers are far more."

He sighed and steeled his resolve again. Shutting away the sounds of the dying men.

"Lead the way Laura."

* * *

_It's over. It's over. It's over..._

He pulled his hand free and stepped backward. Eyes going skyward to avoid looking back at the pale and shocked face of William Stryker. The man gurgled before his body dropped to the ground, dead. Harry released another breath. He had been doing that a lot tonight. The blue glow that had surrounded his hands blinked away with a static crackle.

He swallowed the new lump in his throat and reminded himself. It was over. He had been the last of them. He had been about to kill the headmistress. There was nothing else he could have done to stop him. He started this mess in the first place. There was no way he could let him get away with it.

"Harry."

He barely heard the girl as he forced himself to take another deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerves. Slowly but surely he could feel his adrenline fading away. The toll of the fighting showing as he began to shake. He closed his eyes and flinched because of it. The images of the dead flashing on the inside of his eyelids.

_It couldn't be helped. It's just like Dumbledore told me. You have to do what you must to keep other safe._

**_Thank you young man._**

Harry started slightly but didn't turn around to face the man.

"You did all you could to resolve the situation." Professor Xavier continued as he stepped in to the room, glancing at the nearly unconcious headmistress. "Ms. Frost would be dead without you."

He still said nothing as he leaned against the desk in the office. He was right though. Frost would have been dead if he had done it. But it wasn't just Striker he was thinking about.

"I'm alright." He finally said. "Just need to calm my nerves."

_"We often make the wrong choices trying to do the right things. But never regret doing what you have to if it saves someone's life."_

Dumbledore had said that to him in the days preceeding his arrival here. When he confided in the man about Cedric's death. Never before had anything the old wizard said come to the forefront like it did here and now. He needed to think that. Not only for this. But for every dead he had caused. Even the ones he didn't mean to happen.

"I did what I had to do." He parroted. "Despite how much I regret it."


End file.
